Incentivo
by KC.Rissem
Summary: Cuando Lance sufre una crisis de estudio, quizá bajo el cielo nocturno encuentre lo que necesitaba. Klance. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Voltron: Legendary Defenders pertenece a Dreamworks.

 **Advertencia:** relación chicoxchico (Klance)

 **N/a:** Un mini one-shot solo por que lo necesitaba. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Incentivo**

Cuando un sentimiento abrumador inundó todo su cuerpo al no entender el párrafo que ya había leído más de cinco veces, Lance supo que había tenido suficiente. Debía salir de allí o su cabeza iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

Con un suspiro de frustración, empujó sus libros contra la pared detrás de su escritorio. Estaba harto, cansado. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido más de tres horas seguidas. Se levanto y caminó por el espacio de su habitación. Ese día no encontraba consuelo en el café ni en los dulces preparados por Hunk. Llevaba horas sentado en la misma silla y no sentía que había avanzado para nada.

Molesto consigo mismo por ser tan débil, salió de su habitación a paso apresurado. Necesitaba aire.

Hunk y Pidge lo miraron desde la cocina del departamento que compartían, donde ambos trabajaban en un proyecto en conjunto. Sin dirigirles la palabra, Lance se dirigió a la entrada. Para ambos fue fácil notar que estaba en medio de una crisis; sus ojeras, incluso peores que las de Pidge en sus noches más largas, y su expresión de que podría matar a alguien o llorar por un día entero eran evidencias más que suficientes.

Cuando la puerta de entrada se cerró con fuerza, ambos compartieron una mirada de preocupación. Por lo que habían visto, Lance había salido de casa en su ropa causal y sus queridas pantuflas azules así que dudaban de que fuese muy lejos. Por ahora le darían algo de tiempo para calmarse.

La universidad por momentos realmente podía arruinar tu vida, ellos lo sabían.

Por su lado, Lance se debatió en el pasillo del edificio sobre a dónde ir. Sabía que necesitaba aire fresco, el exterior por un maldito minuto al menos. Suspiró de nuevo cuando notó que había salido del departamento en nada más que sus pantuflas, un simple pantalón de algodón y una vieja camiseta. No podía salir vestido así.

Pero, antes de volverse para, al menos, buscar otro calzado, se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

Tomó el ascensor hasta el último piso del edificio, donde bajó y tomó el último tramo de escaleras que conducían hacia la azotea. No había realmente nada allí y ellos habían subido únicamente el primer día en que se mudaron. Pero serviría.

Cruzó los dedos para que la puerta aún estuviese abierta y sonrió con satisfacción al notar que, en efecto, lo estaba.

La imagen que lo recibió fue suficiente para hacerle saber que había tomado la decisión correcta. El cielo, ya en penumbras pues había anochecido hacía un par de horas, estaba totalmente despejado y las estrellas parecían brillar como nunca antes. La Luna también estaba allí, redonda y más brillante que nunca.

Lance caminó varios pasos, hasta un par de metros del borde, abrió los brazos tanto como pudo e inspiró profundamente.

El oxígeno se sintió exageradamente bien al entrar a sus pulmones.

Generalmente Lance era una persona muy positiva, muy enérgica, que no se dejaba deprimir por casi nada. Era el tío divertido que podía jugar a las escondidas por horas. Era el hijo que siempre que llamaba tenía un tono alegre, evidencia de que en su vida no había mayores problemas.

Él era quien siempre lograba que Pidge durmiera una noche entera o que saliera a caminar al parque un día soleado. Y siempre era quien le recordaba a Hunk que cocinar era su forma de quitarse el estrés.

Y había funcionado así por bastante tiempo.

Lance no se consideraba para nada un genio como sus dos mejores amigos sí lo eran pero creía firmemente que había hecho una buena elección sobre qué hacer el resto de su vida. Estaba contento con ello y tenía grandes expectativas.

Pero ese día se preguntaba si no había sido demasiado codicioso. ¿Él, recibiéndose con honores de una universidad tan prestigiosa como lo era Altea? Todavía consideraba un milagro el hecho de siquiera haber ingresado, ya hacía dos años.

Estaba dudando de su capacidad para lograr sus metas, para cumplir con las expectativas de su familia que siempre le había apoyado de una forma increíble.

Quizás él no podía hacerlo. Quizás este era su límite.

Quizás simplemente debía defraudar a todos y ya.

Decir basta ¿era realmente tan malo?

Si eso le permitía una vida simple y tranquila ¿por qué no?

Un sollozo escapó de él sin poder evitarlo, aún con los ojos cerrados. Intentó calmarse, contando hasta tres y respirando pausadamente. Se abrazó a sí mismo mientras lo hacía.

El silencio de la ciudad alrededor lo arrulló por un momento.

— ¿Estás bien?

Lance abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la voz desconocida. Se volteó levemente hacia la izquierda, donde un chico lo observaba, apoyado en la cornisa del edificio con un cigarro en la mano.

Decir que sintió sus mejillas arder era bastante poco. Lo miró sin responder, pues realmente no sabía qué hacer con la vergüenza que le había invadido. El otro chico pareció notarlo y sonrió levemente de lado.

— No te preocupes, he subido en el mismo estado que tú antes.

¿Se suponía que eso debía calmarlo?

— Lo siento… — Se llevó una mano hasta la nuca, típico gesto de nerviosismo— No noté que había alguien aquí.

El desconocido hizo un gesto para que le restara importancia al asunto y se volvió hacia las luces de la ciudad. Lance inspiró profundo, pensando sobre qué hacer a continuación.

Un poco inseguro, se acercó hasta la cornisa a menos de un metro del otro chico. Después de todo, seguía necesitando el aire fresco.

— ¿No tienes otro de esos, no?— Le preguntó, haciendo referencia al cigarro. Lance no fumaba, pero no sonaba como una mala ocasión para comenzar.

El chico a su lado, para su sorpresa, miró con ironía al objeto, sin encender, entre sus dedos.

— No fumo. Ya no más— Le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros— Pero a veces sólo tenerlo en mi mano me tranquiliza un poco.

Lance aprovechó esa ocasión para observar a su interlocutor. Era un chico aparentemente de su edad, su piel blanca contrastaba notablemente con la suya y tenía el cabello negro como la noche que los rodeaba. No podía ver bien su rostro desde la posición en la que estaban.

— ¿Quieres probar? Sólo sostenlo con tu mano, podría sorprenderte— Dijo, tendiéndole el cigarro sin mirarlo a la cara.

Un poco hipnotizado por la sorpresiva situación, Lance lo tomó. No sentía nada en particular pero debía admitir que tenerlo en su mano era extraño. Después de todo, nadie de su familia ni sus amigos era fumador.

Suspiró por quinta vez en la noche.

— No entiendo por qué queremos crecer de niños, la universidad apesta…— Susurró para sí mismo, pero aún así audible.

— La universidad apesta y la vida también…— Comentó su acompañante— pero siempre mejora, sabes.

Lance lo miró sorprendido por su acotación.

— A veces simplemente quieres salir corriendo ¿verdad? En esas ocasiones busca una sola razón por la cual quedarte y seguir luchando.

El silencio los invadió una vez más.

— Eso…— El chico se volteó a mirarlo— …fue increíblemente profundo, no estaba preparado para ese tipo de respuesta.

Lance sonrió con placer cuando notó como el chico frente a él se sonrojaba de repente por sus palabras.

— Soy Lance, por cierto.

— Keith.

Resultaba que Keith tenía los ojos más atrapantes que había visto en su vida. Lance se quedó embobado mirándolo cuando ambos sostuvieron la mano del otro por un segundo, a modo de saludo.

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza. No era momento para que su lado gay apareciera a interrumpir la tranquilidad de ese encuentro.

— Sé que lo que dije puede ser muy trillado pero es un consejo que me dio mi hermano y realmente creo que funciona si lo piensas en serio.

No sólo sus ojos, su voz era la combinación de justa de claridad y gravedad. ¿Cómo es que nunca había notado a un vecino tan condenadamente atractivo?

— Lo tendré en cuenta, descuida.

Ambos se sonrieron. Una fresca brisa pasó entre ellos de la misma forma en que el tiempo lo hizo, mientras ellos sólo se quedaron allí en la silenciosa pero cómoda compañía de otra persona. Las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos eran el trasfondo perfecto.

— ¿Crees que soy un niño mimado por estar en crisis por algo superficial como un examen?

Keith lo miró, preguntándose si la pregunta era alguna clase de chiste. La seriedad en la cara de Lance le dijo lo contrario. Ambos observaron el horizonte.

— No. Cada quién tiene sus propias preocupaciones. Si algo puede ponerte en un estado como ese, es porque realmente significa mucho para ti.

Lance lo miró, nuevamente sorprendido por la respuesta. Keith se cohibió por sus brillantes ojos azules sobre él.

— De nuevo, es algo que mi hermano me ha dicho…

Lance se rió ante el comentario.

— Tu hermano suena como una persona muy sabia ¿se lo has dicho?

— ¿Y alimentar su ego? Claro que no.

Ambos rieron un poco por la situación. El corazón de Lance se había acelerado pues ambos habían acortado la distancia y sus brazos estaban a centímetros de rozarse.

Su estresante noche se había convertido en una noche muy interesante de repente. Si tan sólo no tuviese ese examen el lunes con el idiota de Iverson, su vida sería muy placentera en ese momento.

Entonces, en medio de la tranquilidad, el teléfono de Keith sonó en su bolsillo. El chico lo tomó y leyó un mensaje por un segundo. Luego suspiró y lo guardó una vez más.

Por alguna razón se mostró indeciso.

— Tengo que irme.

— Ah, claro — Respondió Lance con nerviosismo. No quería que se fuera.

Y él no sabía que, de hecho, Keith no quería irse.

— Tendré en cuenta todos los consejos de tu hermano y aprobaré ese maldito examen— Le aseguró, con una gran sonrisa y su confianza repentinamente recuperada.

Keith le sonrió con sinceridad y Lance creyó que su corazón podría detenerse allí mismo. Cuando el chico pasó por su lado para dirigirse a las escaleras, Lance notó el cigarro aún en su mano.

— Keith, toma— Le llamó mientras se lo tendía — Creo que al final fue de bastante ayuda.

Keith lo miró en silencio antes de mostrarle una sonrisa que Lance simplemente no pudo descifrar.

— Devuélvemelo cuando apruebes tu examen. Vivo en el 6D.

Y sin más, mirándolo una última vez a los ojos, Keith desapareció por la puerta.

Cuando Lance volvió a su departamento, diez minutos después, Hunk y Pidge compartieron una mirada de confusión al verlo entrar con una enorme sonrisa boba en su rostro. Por más que le preguntaron dónde había estado, él guardó silencio, pues sentía que aquél momento sólo les pertenecía a él y a Keith.

Eso sonaba demasiado bien en su cabeza.

Cuando volvió a su habitación colocó el cigarro en la repisa que tenía sobre su escritorio. Se le quedó observando por varios minutos. Luego estiró sus brazos e hizo crujir sus articulaciones.

Observó la pila de libros frente a él, como si fuese un enemigo de guerra con el que estaba a punto de combatir.

— Voy a aprobar ese examen e iré a visitarlo— Dijo con convicción antes de colocarse los anteojos que había dejado olvidados a una orilla del escritorio. Se arremangó las mangas de su camiseta y se centró en la hoja de texto frente a él.

Todo el mundo a veces necesita un empujoncito extra para cumplir sus metas, sus responsabilidades o sus sueños. Lance había necesitado uno esa tarde, para no abandonar a medio camino.

Keith le había dado exactamente lo que necesitaba.


End file.
